Broken Wings
by DYNAmite's
Summary: Sayap-sayap patah, hati yang meretak, cinta yang terekat kuat. "Kau bodoh, Geul-oh..." GeulRim FF, BL, OOC, AUsetting. RnR?


**Broken Wings**

SKKS by KBStv ne? ._.)

GeulRim Fanfic by me ._.)

Beware AU setting, BL, NC, Typpo, OOC, and... other

DLDR!

-o0o-

"Mengawasi wanita itu lagi eh?"

Jaeshin tak perlu menoleh. Satu jagad langit sudah tahu siapakah pemilik suara cempreng (kalau tidak bisa dibilang berisik) itu... Yongha...

"Menjauhlah. Kalau langit tahu kau keluar dari kerak neraka untuk main-main, habislah kau."

Yongha tertawa pelan. Tanpa ragu, duduk di sebelah Jaeshin yang tak kunjung bergeming, mengamati jendela kamar dari rumah putih. Aura kotor dan suci bercampur di sekeliling rumah itu.

"Untuk apa masih menjadi Malaikat Penjaganya? Kalau ternyata dia lebih mempercayai Iblis?" Yongha tertawa kecil mengingat apa yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu.

Jaeshin mendesis kesal, "Diamlah!" Dengan itu, sayap peraknya terbentang, membawanya terbang ke arah rumah itu.

Yongha tak bisa menahan tawanya, "Dasar... Seperti biasa ya, Geul-oh?"

"Kau terlalu mencintainya..."

Mata embun saja, tak sempat memperhatikan, sedetik pandangan sayu yang Yongha tunjukkan...

-o0o-

Andai saja mata manusia itu terbuka lebar dan lapang dalam hati yang suci, mereka akan sangat terpesona akan keindahan dan keistimewaannya. Sayap-sayap sucinya memecah udara dengan lembut, tangannya yang terpahat tegas terkatup. Doa sang Penjaga...

"Doaku, pertahankanlah usianya, hidupkanlah hatinya, bangunkan ia, dari dukanya yang lara..."

Pyaaasss... Sehelai bulu sayapnya menguap dalam udara.

Perlahan, sosok wanita yang terbaring dari balik kamar itu bergerak kecil. Tapi bagi Jaeshin, itu sudah lebih dari cukup... Aura kelam dan kotor itu perlahan menghilang.

"Soonjoon... Yoonshik..." Sang Wanita mengigau dalam tidurnya. Jaeshin memasuki kamarnya dengan mudah. Ia bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya di samping tempat tidur wanita itu, Yonhee...

'Kau masih menunggunya? Dasar bodoh... Sudah bodoh, ceroboh, sendiri pula...' Batin Jaeshin, antara miris atau ingin berlelucon sedikit.

-o0o-

Flashback

"Soonjoon! _Irreonnaaa_! _Irerona_, Soojoon-yaa! Mana janjimu? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Soonjoon?"

Yonhee menangisi sosok seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap yang terbaring berlumuran darah di pinggir jalan. Adiknya, Yoonshik, ikut menahan air mata melihat keadaan kakak iparnya.

Lee Soonjoon, telah pergi, meninggalkan Yonhee dalam kesendirian, dan ketidak berdayaan...

Seolah tak berhenti, waktu kembali menghinanya. Yoonshik jatuh sakit. Pontang-panting Yonhee berusaha menyembuhkannya. Tapi sayang, sebelum ia memiliki uang pengobatan, sang adik sudah menyusul suaminya.

"Hiks... Yoonshik... Hiks... Kenapa kau mengikuti kakak iparmu yang bodoh itu, hah? Kenapa kau juga meninggalkanku? Hiks..."

"Aku bisa membantumu~"

Yonhee menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Rumah kecil itu kini hanya ditempatinya seorang diri, tapi tadi ia yakin, seseorang berbicara padanya.

"Aku bisa membantumu, mengatasi kesepianmu~" Sosok itu lalu tampak di depan mata. Pemuda berpakaian gelap dengan corak merah dan emas, dan berwajah rupawan.

"Siapa kau?" Yonhee tak menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

"Aku?" Yongha tersenyum, "Aku... Iblis Perjanjian..."

Deg.

"Bagaimana? Bayarannya mudah~ Kau takkan tersiksa di dunia ini. Tapi, ketika kau melupakan janjimu, bayarannya akan berlangsung dalam kesakitan..." Yongha menyeringai.

"Aku akan membantumu bangkit dari keterpurukan, tapi, ketika kau sudah melupakan pertemuan ini... Kau akan melihat sendiri akhirnya..."

Yonhee tertegun... Perlukah ia? Tapi... kini... Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi...

"Baiklah... Aku..." Yonhee terdiam sejenak, "Aku menerima bantuanmu..."

Iblis, menyeringai dalam kegelapan...

-o0o-

"Hoi, kau tahu..." Tanpa sungkan Yongha mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaeshin, "Mantramu tidak akan bisa menanggalkan kutukan, lho..."

Jaeshin diam. Dia tahu, kok... Dia tahu... Melindungi orang yang dia cintai itu... mustahil, "Diamlah... Kau mengganggu ketenanganku..."

Yongha mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Tumben, biasanya jawabannya kasar..."

"Hmph... Aku sedang tidak _mood_ meladenimu, Bodoh..."

Yongha tertawa, sayap hitamnya tertekuk tanpa menguarkan aura iblisnya. Andai langit tahu dua sosok berbeda ini duduk berdampingan, mungkin mereka akan di buang ke waktu hampa...

'Tapi...' batin Yongha, 'Kalau dibuang bersamanya... Aku tidak apa-apa...'

'Kan aku mencintainya!'

Yongha tersenyum dan menyamankan dirinya di sebelah Jaeshin.

-o0o-

Sudah dua bulan Yonhee terbaring tak berdaya. Hanya Chosun, tetangga yang mengetahui keadaanya saja yang sering mengujunginya, sekadar membantunya membuat makanan, atau berbincang selagi menunggu Insoo, suami Chosun, pulang.

Jaeshin tahu, harapannya hanya sedikit. Sayapnya yang dahulu terbentang indah kini terlihat usang. Satu-persatu helainya rontok, demi memanjatkan doa, bagi Yonhee yang dicintainya.

Benarkah?

Ya, sebelum pernikahan Yonhee, Jaeshin sangat menyayangi sosok Yonhee. Saat kuliah, mereka sering berbagi ilmu bersama. Itu sebelum Yonhee mengenal Soonjoon. Perlahan, Yonhee melupakannya. Bahkan ketika kematiannya saat menyelamatkan Yoonshik, adik Yonhee, sosok wanita itu tidak menghadiri pemakamannya.

Jaeshin merasa bahwa hidupnya telah usai.

Lalu tawaran itu muncul di hadapannya. Karena ambisinya untuk selalu melindungi Yonhee terlalu besar, ia ditawarkan menjadi malaikat penjaganya. Saat Soonjoon tak bisa menemaninya, saat Yoonshik berada di luar rumah dan membuatnya kesepian, saat Yonhee terbaring sakit...

Melihat senyumannya saja, Jaeshin merasa ia memiliki jantung dan hati.

Tapi hati Gu Yongha, jatuh dengan itu...

-o0o-

"Geul-oh, kita akan terus bersama kan?"

"Hei, Geul-oh! Lihat buku apa yang dibawakan _Appa_ untukku! Kau pasti belum membacanya kan?"

"Geul-oh... _Saranghaeyo_..."

"Kau akan pergi ya? Universitas itu jauh sekali kan?"

"Kenapa kau pergi? Kau belum menepati janjimu..."

"Bodoh! Ahahaha! Kau bodoh seperti biasa, Geul-oh!"

-o0o-

"Sssshhh... Akhhh..."

Brugh!

Tubuh tegap Jaeshin terjatuh. Punggung dan sayapnya terasa terbakar. Ya... Hmph, dia ingat kenapa dia seperti ini...

Sebagai Penjaga, ada batasan doa dan permohonan baginya. Hari ini, dia memanjatkan 15 doa, dan meminta penghidupan kembali Soonjoon dan Yoonshik. Tentu saja doanya terlalu mustahil. Akan butuh pengorbanan jiwanya untuk membawa kembali jiwa kedua orang yang sangat berarti bagi Yonhee itu!

"Kau ini... Selalu bertingkah bodoh ya... Moon Jaeshin..."

Selanjutnya di mata Jaeshin, hanya gelap...

-o0o-

Splash!

"Hah!" Jaeshin terbangun kaget dan mendapati muka dan separuh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dengan murka ia menoleh ke arah pelakunya, yang hanya bersiul tanpa dosa.

"Gu Yongha..."

"Kenapa? Sudah syukur aku membangunkanmu! Kau pingsan seperti orang mati tahu!" Balas Yongha tak bersalah.

'Sebentar? Seperti orang mati?' Batin Jaeshin bertanya-tanya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

" –Ya dan kau itu sangat berat sampai aku lelah sendiri membawamu ke tempat yang lebih layak dan –" Celoteh Yongha tanpa mempedulikan Jaeshin.

"Yeorim! Jawab aku!"

Deg.

"T-tiga hari..." Adakah yang menyadarinya? Oh, anda? Ya, tadi anda tak salah lihat. Yongha memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu.

DEG.

"Tiga hari? Ya Tuhan! A-aku hh-harus... Akh!" Wajah panik Jaeshin berubah menjadi kesakitan. Ia terkejut mendapati sayapnya bagai hangus terbakar.

Yongha membantu menopang tubuh Jaeshin, "_Whooaa, whoaa_... Sabarlah sedikit, Geul-oh! Itu semua karena kau memaksakan dirimu sendiri!"

'Memaksakan bagaimana? Aku pingsan lama sekali kan?'

"Ya! Dasar keterlaluan! Dalam ketidaksadaranmu kau juga sempat-sempatnya membuat permohonan! Dan untuk informasinya, Wanita itu sekarang nyaris sekarat! Kalian berdua itu benar-benar... Yang satu terlalu memikirkan diri sendiri, yang satu lagi terlalu memikirkan orang lain yang tidak memikirkannya!" Jawab Yongha panjang lebar seolah mendengar kata batin Jaeshin.

"Se-sekarat? Kalau begitu kemana semua permohonanku?"

Yongha berdecak, "Dia itu menjual jiwanya! Jadi neraka membuatnya membayar hutang lebih dahulu! Ya... Bisa dibilang sih, doamu melayang sia-sia, Geul-oh..."

"_Bullshit_!" Jaeshin mencengkeram kerah baju Yongha, "KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah? JAWAB AKU!"

"Itu bukan salahku!" Bantah Yongha, "Dia terlalu terjatuh sampai-sampai iblis lain bisa saja mencengkeramnya! Kau tahu bagaimana mereka bukan? Yonhee itu bisa saja menjadi budak neraka!"

"Bukankah dengan menjual jiwanya sama saja dengan ia menjadi pelayan neraka, hah?" Tangan Jaeshin sudah terangkat. Niatnya kuat sekali ingin menghantam wajah cantik di hadapannya.

"Tidak..." Gumam Yongha pelan, "Aku... Aku menghapus catatannya dari daftar penghuni neraka... Dia... Kalau dia pergi, dia akan bereinkarnasi... Dan ia akan bertemu orang-orang yang dicintainya lagi..."

Tangan Jaeshin perlahan turun, wajahnya menampakkan raut tak percaya, "Kau... Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa...?"

Yongha berdecak, "Tentu saja bisa! Julukan _Yeorim_ itu bukan tanpa sebab lho!" Jaeshin berfikir jangan-jangan Yongha menggoda Iblis Betina untuk menjalankan rencananya, dan ia bergidik ngeri.

"Dan lagi pula... Kalau demi orang itu... Aku rela... Kan aku mencintainya!" Yongha tersenyum ceria di akhir.

"A-apa?"

"Ya! Orang itu! Yang tega pergi dari kampung halamannya ke kota besar! Mati-matian mendapatkan perhatian gadis pujaan Universitas! Yang tewas menyelamatkan adik dari gadis itu!"

"Kau... Tak mengingatku, kan? Geul-oh..." Yongha menangkup wajah Jaeshin yang syok.

"Gu Yongha... Si aneh dari Gwangju (mian ngasal dikit ._. #plak) itu?"

"Yah! Seenaknya saja! Eh, kau akhirnya ingat juga ya? Dasar pikun!" Yongha memukul kepala Jaeshin pelan.

"Ke-kenapa... Kau..."

"Kau sendiri! Kau melupakan janjimu! Setelah kematianmu aku jatuh sakit tahu!" Balas Yongha ketus, "Kalau kau ditawari jadi malaikat, aku ditawari menjadi Iblis pembuat perjanjian! Huh! Dasar! Dosa apa aku ini?" Pertanyaan retoris Yongha memunculkan seulas senyum tipis di wajah Jaeshin.

Chup.

EH? Bisa diulang kembali adegan tadi? (author digeplak)

Yongha tertegun, ia menatap wajah Jaeshin yang tersenyum kecil, "Kau bodoh... Masih menungguku juga? Dasar..."

Sraaakkk.

"U-ugh... Nah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku pergi sekarang..." Jaeshin berjalan lemah ke arah rumah Yonhee.

_Loading_ otak Yongha, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"GEUL-OH! ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU LHO!"

"ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU JUGA, TOLOL!"

"A-apa?"

Baru kali ini, Yongha yang dibuat terkejut oleh Jaeshin...

-o0o-

"Dasar... Kenapa kau menerima rayuannya?"

Jaeshin menggenggam tangan Yonhee yang pucat, lemah...

"S-_sunbae_...?" Perlahan, sosok Yonhee membuka matanya, ia sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Sunbae yang dulu selalu menemaninya.

"K-kau, bisa melihatku?"

Yonhee tersenyum lemah, "_Sunbae_... Yang selama ini menjagaku kan? _Mianhae_... A-aku... A-aku tidak akan pernah melupakan _Sunbae_... M-meski... Aku akan selamanya terkubur di neraka... Karena keegoisanku..."

"Tidak... Kau tidak akan pergi ke sana, Yonhee... Kau akan hidup kembali! Dan bertemu dengan suami dan adikmu!" Jaeshin mengeratkan pegangannya, menyalurkan keyakinan.

"Benarkan, _Sunbae_?" Yonhee tersenyum, "Kalau benar begitu... Aku akan sangat senang... Nah... Aku mengantuk lagi... Aku... Ingin tidur dulu ya, Jaeshin _Sunbae_... _Khamsahamnida_... Untuk selama ini..."

Dan untuk selamanya, Yonhee pergi meninggalkan dunia...

"Nah, selesaikan? Dia tidak akan seperti itu bila iblis lain yang memegang jiwanya lho..." Yongha memasuki kamar Yonhee.

Jaeshin tersenyum meremehkan, "Apapun."

"Haahhh... Sudah kembali menjadi Jaeshin yang biasanya ya... Tidak seru!"

Chup~

"Heh... Siapa bilang?" Jaeshin berjalan keluar rumah Yonhee. Ia tahu kalau detik berikutnya, Yongha akan menubruk tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Sebelum itu terjadi, ia akan kabur duluan!

"Yah! Geul-oh!"

-o0o-

Sssshhhh...

"Hei, aromamu... Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Jaeshin tersenyum tipis dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon di belakang punggungnya, "Aku hanya menepati janjiku... Kalau tidak begitu, kau pasti menerorku..."

Yongha tersenyum lebar. Ia sebenarnya tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, tapi... Ya dinikmati sajalah!

"Kemarin ada bawahanku yang melaporkanku..." Yongha bercerita, "Ia tahu aku membebaskan satu jiwa dan ia melaporkanku..."

"Benarkah? Baguslah..."

"Enak saja! Kau mau dibuang ke waktu hampa?"

"Karena aku, juga dituduh membahayakan jiwa Yonhee, dan gagal melindunginya... Aku juga terancam di buang ke waktu hampa," balas Jaeshin.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau bersamamu, entah kenapa, aku yakin, akan baik-baik saja!" Yongha menyambung ucapannya. Jaeshin tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Yongha.

Ia tahu bila Ketua mencium aroma tubuhnya yang bercampur aroma iblis, ia pasti akan benar-benar mendapat masalah.

Tapi, memang ia peduli?

-o0o-

"Dengan ini, Langit membuang jiwa Moon Jaeshin, Malaikat Penjaga dari Kim Yonhee dan jiwa Gu Yongha!"

Palu sidang itu belum diketukkan, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menerobos masuk.

"Tarik hukuman mereka!"

Ruang peradilan itu ramai oleh bisik-bisik para saksi. Sementara pemuda pemberani itu tanpa ragu berjalan menuju sosok Jaeshin dan Yongha yang terduduk di tengah-tengah.

"Jae Hyung dan Yongha Hyung tidak bersalah! Aku menjamin hal itu!"

"Bukankah hukum Langit akan mempersatukan kembali jiwa yang terpisah dari pasangannya?"

Ketua Hakim tampak tersinggung, "Kim Yoonshik! Enyahlah kau dari ruang suci ini!"

"Biarkan mereka bereinkarnasi!" Permintaan Yoonshik tentunya tampak mustahil. Jaeshin memelototinya tak percaya. Berani sekali jiwa adik Yonhee ini...

"Heh... Apa pembuktianmu?"

Pintu sidang terbuka lagi... "Kami!"

Sosok tegap berwajah tegas dan sosok cantik yang sangat dikenali Jaeshin dan Yongha itu berjalan ke arah Yoonshik.

"Yang Mulia... Aku memohon kepadamu... Malaikat Jaeshin dan Iblis Yongha-lah yang sebenarnya telah menyelamatkanku dan dua orang di sampingku ini..." Ucap Yonhee penuh permohonan.

"Tanpa mereka, kami takkan bisa berkumpul dan merasa sebahagia ini..." Lanjut Soonjoon.

Ketua Hakim itu bergumam tak jelas sebelum mengetukkan palunya, "Moon Jaeshin dan Gu Yongha, mendapat hukuman pengasingan terpisah di kehidupan selanjutnya!"

Jaeshin menatap Yoonshik dan Yonhee tak percaya. Sementara Yongha tertawa senang.

"Terima kasih, kalian semua..."

'Tidak... Kamilah yang seharusnya berterima kasih...'

-o0o-

END

-o0o-

OMAKE

-o0o-

BRUGH!

"Yah! Jalan menggunakan matamu, Bodoh! Arrghhh! Merepotkan!" Sosok berjas itu tampak kesal melihat setelan mahalnya kusut dan kotor setelah menabrak seseorang.

"Hei! Lihat barang belanjaanku jatuh semua!" Gu Yongha memunguti kaleng makanannya dengan cemberut.

"Iya iya! Sini ku bantu!" Deg... Wajah itu... Suara itu...

Yongha memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Moon Jaeshin tersenyum meremehkan, "Menurutmu?"

-o0o-

REAL END!

-o0o-

A/N: AKHIRNYAAAAAAAAAA! SELESAI SATU HARI MAMAAA~! ^0^)9

Mi-mianhaeyooo... Geul oppa OOC sekali di sini... ._.) Yongha oppa juga... Yonhee unni juga... #dibalang

Yeyyy~ Tapi seneng karena ini epep pertamaku di fandom SKKS~ Bagiku, SKKS itu bukan sekedar K-Drama biasa lho! Pengetahuannya banyak banget! ehmhintBLnyajugabanyakehm

Semoga kalian semua senang~ u.u


End file.
